


Pasta Drama

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Undertale (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, M/M, Omorashi, Spaghetti, Vore, formaggio gets mentioned once, its all in good fun though, some people get shot, some people get vored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Things are heating up in the spaghetti fandom.





	Pasta Drama

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry

Spaghetti had known many, many men in his life. But none could compare to the muscled beast before him. Every vein on his hunky body made Spaghetti shiver with lust. “Wrow,” thought Spaghetti. As he walked up to him, he froze. There was a record scratch. It was Dave Homestuck, back at it again with the sick DJ beats. Obviously, Dave Homestuck wasn’t the Hottie™ but. Dave Homestuck was standing between Spaghetti and the Hottie™. And the Hottie™, you may ask? He was no other than DJ KHALED.

Dave Homestucc whipped(™) out his fucking weeb ass samurai sword.

“This fanfic isn't big enough for two djs pardner’’ he yeehawed.

DJ KHALED laughed like one might imagine santa claus dose, right form his belly and his head tipping back. Obviously this edgy twink didn't know who he was dealing with.  

“Pee your pants, asshole.” The superior DJ cakcled, tugging on his unzipped orange parka. 

“Ok,” said Dave, and let it all out. But he had peed like 20 minutes before so there wasn’t a lot to let out. It was kinda sad. Like, seriously. Wow.

“Kinky…” Spaghetti mumbled under his breath. 

All of a sudden, a Ferrari blasting “Gasolina” rolled up, the tires screeching. The gullwing doors opened, and out hopped Komaeda “The Human Centipede” Undertale. His tiny legs skittered across the floor.

“Komaeda!” DJ KHALED exclaimed at seeing his ex-lover, although the relationship was over, heavy feelings still remained.  

“Hey, KHALLIE,” gurgled Komaeda. “Glad to see you again. But hands off this time, I’m with Sansy now.”

“Sansy, like, Sans Undertale from grand theft auto?.”

“Yup, the one and only.”

“Damn, last time i saw him he was fucked up in the back of taco bell at 3 am.” 

Dave Homework cleared his throat, “Excuse me? An epic rap battle of history was about to happen! Fuck off Komaeda!” 

Komaeda pulled out a gun and shot Dave point-blank in the skull, killing him instantly.

“About time”, said Spaghetti,”it was getting a little chummy around here.”

“Chum?” said Plankton Spangborb. Just kidding, he’s not here.

Only he was here, snuggled up tight in Komaeda’s asshole, being used as a butt plug for sexy time between him and Sand Underwear. But Komaeda’s butthole was like another dimension, a storage place, an ENEMY STANDO, so it doesn’t fucken count. Yes it does Fuck You. Then Sands Undepail whipped out his glowing dicky and rawed Komaeda, shoving Plankton deeper into the void that was his butthole. Wait sand isnt even here. Ok well uh after rawing komaeda he fucking vores him with his glowing tongue and kuck goes into his glowing slimey skelly belly. Goodbye Komaeda.

“Woah there nelly,” said DJ KHALED.

Then Spaghetti was all up and like. “Arriba vore tree” or whatever the fuck Italians say.

They say arriba vore me. All italians have a vore fetish. We all have a vore fetish. First we are vore fetishists, then we are human.

You know who has a vore fetish? Formaggio. yea tru

 

Anyway, Spaghetti was like “Arriba vore me” and then DJ KHALED t-posed and clipped out of existence. Goodbye DJ KHALED.

All that was left was Sans and Spaghetti I think. Then Sands drove off in his Ferrari. All that was left was Spaghetti. He was alone in the universe. So alone in the universe. He found magic but they won’t see it. (AN: thats a seussical quote) 

Things weren't looking too great for our vorable hero. Who was he going to talk to now? Who would he have a crush on and fail immensely at a relationship with next? Find out next time on Pokeman. Or dont.


End file.
